


[Podfic] I Came Out Here Cause I Was Told To

by Elsinore_and_Inverness



Category: Discworld - Terry Pratchett
Genre: Audio Format: WAV, Gen, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, The People's Revolution of the Glorious Twenty-Fifth of May, wear the lilac
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-05
Updated: 2020-09-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:41:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26293552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness
Summary: “What could I prove, and to what end would I prove it?” -Havelock Vetinari, Night Watch





	[Podfic] I Came Out Here Cause I Was Told To

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Came Out Here Cause I Was Told To](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24364495) by [Elsinore_and_Inverness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsinore_and_Inverness/pseuds/Elsinore_and_Inverness). 



> Title is a line from “On My Own” in the original book of the musical Les Miserables which was later changed to “without a face to say hello to”

[I Came Out Here Cause I Was Told To Podfic](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1lbIheEhV_L9NtGUiVZPjsaLZLX25VA7e/view?usp=sharing)

(On google drive)


End file.
